


Look at the Stars

by overlordy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, all of my fics on this website have character death, first I love you, title is not from a Coldplay song what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

This isn’t supposed to happen. Usually immortality means ‘unable to die by any means’, yet here he is, lying by himself in the woods and watching pieces of himself blacken then chip away like peeling paint and float off into the night sky.

Bill is dying.

Usually calm and collected, the panic that settles in his gut surprises him. His breathing shortens and the forest around him spins as the reality of what’s in store finally hit him. He can’t _die_. He’s Bill fucking Cipher! Bill’s just happy Pine Tree isn’t there too see him break down, quite literally.

_Pine Tree._

Bill scrambles to sit upright, ignoring the licks of pain that the sudden movement brings. He digs in his pocket for the phone Pine Tree insists he carry around. His hands fumble with the object and with shaking fingers he dials the only number on it.

Two rings. _"Hello? Bill?"_

He must have just woken up. Bill should know that before hand. He feels so tired all of a sudden, his universal eye blurs with each passing moment. “Hey, Pine Tree,” he sighs. His body shudders and his human form chips away. He sits on the forest floor, his golden glow pulsing weakly.

_"It’s late, this better be good. What’s up?"_

Bill lies back and stares at the dark sky. The Big Dipper is out tonight. It twinkles down at him. “I love you.”

_"…What?"_

"I love you. I love you more than anything I ever have, which isn’t saying much, but still." Bill hears an uneasy laugh. "I love you, Dipper Pines, and I realize now that I haven’t said that to you before. So I’m saying it now. I love you."

_"…What brought this up? Did you break something?"_ Dipper jokes, but Bill detects the fear in his voice. He realizes that the sound of his Pine Tree’s fear no longer amuses him like it used to.

_”Bill? Seriously man, you’re freaking me out a little. What’s going on?”_

"Nothing. Nothing’s going on." His light dims even further, pieces of him still breaking away. "Just… I just wanted to let you know what you mean to me. You were never a tool, or maybe you were at first. I don’t know, I’m bad at this." That prompts a louder, more confident laugh out of Dipper. "You ruined my life and all my plans for world domination and I have never been thankful for anything but here I am, thanking you."

Bill unconsciously lets out a loud hiss of pain, and Dipper catches it. _”Bill?! Is something wrong? What’s going on?”_

He’s running out of time. Bill shivers, a cold, numb feeling creeping along his form. “You drive me up the fucking wall. Everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your birthmark, the way you still get excited when you see a fairy…” Bill rambles senselessly to keep his mind out of the approaching darkness. He focuses on the stars above him.

_”Heh, only you can compliment me and insult me at the same time.”_

Bill smiles, “Believe it or not I’m not trying to insult you this time.” Dipper laughs again, this time it’s genuine. There’s a long moment of silence, Bill’s remaining time drops to seconds. He feels so drowsy and his words slur together. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I did to you… in the past. I love you. I love you so much, Dipper.”

_”I… I love you too, Bill. I forgive you.”_

The phone slips out of his hand. “Good. That’s good. I’ll see you later, Pine Tree.”

_“Yeah. See you later. I love you.“_

Dipper hangs up with a click. Bill sighs and his glow fades to a dull gray. His edges chip and disappear and soon he’s gone. The stars watch with pity.


End file.
